


Ensurdecedor

by pr1ncess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ncess/pseuds/pr1ncess
Summary: Yuu Nishinoya é a maior fonte de luz e serotonina de Asahi... E perceber isso tarde demais pode ser avassalador.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 1





	Ensurdecedor

Yuu Nishinoya carrega o sorriso reconfortante que apenas ele, em todo esse universo, tem. Seu corpo carregado de hematomas por seus treinos laboriosos, o cansaço pesa em seus ombros mais à cada dia, porém ele não ousa demonstrar. O rapaz sabe bem seu lugar no time, ele é o porto seguro dos corvos, a garantia de que sempre terão alguém olhando por eles. É um pacto silencioso, que não pode ser quebrado porque ele se deu ao luxo de agir de forma preguiçosa ou rabugenta.

\- Asahi! - Ele grita, ajeitando sua postura mais uma vez. - Corta uma, eu vou pegar. - O garoto nem se deu o tempo de alongar, jogando sua mochila num canto e correndo até o lado da rede oposto à Azumane, que sorri e assente com a cabeça antes de jogar uma cortada perfeita, em um lugar um tanto quanto difícil de atingir.

Melhor dizendo, seria uma bola impossível se não falássemos de Nishinoya. Ele se joga na direção da bola, após uma corrida curta, sem receio e à tempo de fazer com que subisse perfeitamente. O secundarista levanta o olhar, apenas para encontrar um sorriso pequeno de Asahi, contudo ele sabe que há algo por baixo. 

Conhece o outro bem demais para se deixar enganar, Azumane está se culpando por a defesa ter sido, aparentemente, simples. Ao encarar mais um pouco, Yuu pode até mesmo ouví-lo dizer à si mesmo: “que tipo de ace eu sou, se não consigo pontuar mesmo sem bloqueio?” e isso arranca uma risada fraca, ele é tão idiota de não ver o quão habilidoso é.

\- Uau, essa foi incrível, eu quase não consegui pegar! - Elogiou, sincero, conseguindo um largo sorriso, dessa vez verdadeiro, do colega de time.

\- Obrigado, Nishinoya, fico mais confiante. - Asahi adora ser enaltecido, sente-se amado e ondas de serotonina o invadem, preenchendo cada um de seus neurônios, inundando suas veias. - Na próxima não vou facilitar! - O às brinca, buscando outra bola ao som da risada desafiadora de Yuu atrás dele.

Os dois garotos ficam nessa brincadeira de gato e rato por um longo e confortável período, divertindo-se e afiando suas habilidades em meio ao clima de competição que criava uma tensão altamente sexual entre eles.

\- Você é maravilhoso, mas mesmo assim não é páreo para mim! - Nishinoya provocou, fazendo a última defesa do dia, estava tarde e deviam sair dali logo.

“Você é maravilhoso.”

Ecoou pelos ouvidos do terceiranista, suas bochechas ficando avermelhadas com a glorificação que ele ansiava. Por entre sua fadiga física e mental, Azumane não conseguia se conter e parar o pequeno pânico que o toma sempre que Noya faz algo assim. Seu cérebro não o para de corar e sorrir de volta. - Você foi perfeito hoje, Nishinoya! - Sua voz sai mais doce que o normal e ele nem se importa em juntar todas as bolas espalhadas pela quadra.

-Claro! - O outro jovem concorda, um leve sarcasmo em seu tom, jogando com sua confiança. 

Assim, os dias da dupla se seguem, Nishinoya sempre sendo sensível de notar as emoções escondidas pelo ace da Karasuno, agarrando nas pequenas brechas deixadas e usando-as para o animar e construir, aos poucos, autoconfiança.

E é impossível descrever com palavras o quanto essa ternura era apreciada pelo outro. Ele pode se lembrar perfeitamente de cada um dos elogios que recebeu, consegue ouvir a voz de Yuu em sua mente cada vez que a ansiedade tenta consumir seu ser.

“Incrível, Asahi!”

“Maravilhoso!”

“Perfeito!”

“Isso foi... uau, espetacular!”

“Asahi, te ver cortar assim faz meu dia!”

“Tão forte, porra!”

Todos eles moram em um lugar especial, no fundo de seu coração bobo apaixonado, aquela quedinha reprimida lutando para sair de seu peito. Azumane não tem certeza, não quer arriscar tudo em algo que pode ser apenas sua necessidade por aprovação, uma simples atração gritando por cima de sua razão. Ele não pretende destruir sua amizade com estupidez.

Semanas e mais semanas, treino atrás de treino, suas vidas sendo engolidas num piscar de olhos e Noya percebe isso melhor do que ninguém, e não será ele à perder tempo por covardia, não faz seu estilo. 

E o que deveria ser apenas mais um treino comum para a dupla, mudou a forma como se viam para a eternidade.

\- Mais uma! - Yuu gritou, exausto, mas não menos determinado.

O outro adolescente logo estava no ar, o salto sendo capturado pelas pupilas castanhas do líbero, agora iluminadas. Com aquilo ele teve certeza do que queria fazer.

Depois de uma recepção ruim, ele deu um pulo e disse em alto e bom tom, olhos comprimidos em êxtase. - Isso foi apaixonante! Foi de tirar o fôlego, você é de tirar o folêgo! - A declaração acabou assim que seus pés tocaram o chão e ele abriu suas orbes, ainda com a face pegando fogo de vergonha.

Azumane estava estático. Não estava menos corado que o outro, entretanto sua feição era bem mais séria. - O quê? 

\- Eu não conseguia mais segurar, desculpa. Eu sou apaixonado por você, Azumane Asahi. Na verdade, não sei como não percebeu antes. - O menino riu nervoso com a última frase, o terceiranista devia ser sonso, ou se fazer, para não notar antecipadamente o quanto ele gostava dele.

\- Isso é sério, Nishinoya? - A pergunta tinha um tom tenso, quase irritado.

\- S-sim? - Noya vacila pela primeira vez, intimidado pelo tom rude que era mantido por seu parceiro.

\- Olha, sinto muito, mas não acho que seria prudente, - Ele assistiu a alegria de sua paixão ser consumida de uma só vez por suas palavras. - Eu sinto o mesmo que você, de verdade. Mas... uhm... preciso de tempo, quero ir com calma. Sabe?

Yuu permanecia ali, com lágrimas nos olhos e mãos trêmulas — Nunca significou nada — Girou em sua mente, cheia de todos os momentos que considerava especiais.

\- Não quero nada agora, nem te machucar. - Asahi fala covardemente, arrancando de Noya as lágrimas que lutava contra. - Eu te amo, muito. Só não quero me precipitar e estragar tudo... - Tentava, inutilmente, preencher o silêncio doloroso.

\- Eu já entendi. - A voz contida do garoto surpreendeu de forma ruim o mais alto entre eles. - Obrigado, Azumane. - Foram suas últimas e frustradas palavras, enquanto colocava sua bolsa nos ombros e corria para fora dali.

Na quadra, as pernas de Asahi cederam. Ajoelhado, cansado, derrotado, rodeado de dúvidas se estava realmente sendo prudente ou mais uma vez covarde, ele chorou inconsolavelmente. Cada lágrima drenava de si qualquer alegria que o garoto já o havia feito sentir. 

Por que ele não podia entender seu lado? 

Era tão ruim assim não ter certeza? 

É um monstro por estar assustado? Por querer se proteger?

Nishinoya deixou um grito angustiado escapar por entre seus soluços. Ele estava se iludindo sozinho todo esse tempo. Todos os sinais que acreditou ter dado, todos os que achava estar recebendo... era tudo um castelo moldado por sua própria imaginação fértil.

Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Amaldiçoa-se, agora perdeu seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que mais admirou na vida, tudo por não conseguir calar seu estúpido coração. Naquele momento, sua confiança foi apagada para sempre. Já não podia mais crer em seu julgamento, fazer o que sentia ser o melhor. 

Afinal, sua percepção se provou falha quando mais necessitou.

As duas almas se desligaram naquele momento. A conexão construída em anos estilhaçou-se em apenas um golpe doloroso.

Os dias foram se passando, e tanto a culpa de Asahi, quanto a insegurança de Nishinoya agravavam.

-NISHINOYA! - Ukai gritava com ele pela quinta vez no dia, já que não havia acertado nenhuma recepção. - O que está acontecendo? Você parece com medo da bola!

-Perdão. - Ele responde cabisbaixo, voltando à encarar a rede para evitar mais constrangimento.

Foi quando Azumane finalizou mais uma jogada, garantindo outro ponto em cima da falha defesa de Yuu. 

\- Incrível, Azumane-san! - Hinata elogia animado e de repente, o às congela.

Nada. Ele não consegue sentir. Onde está? Porra, onde está?

A felicidade em pontuar e receber gratificações... sumiu. Um grande silêncio inunda sua cabeça quando olha para Nishinoya. É ensurdecedor, avassalador. Tudo ao seu redor parece paralisado junto com seu coração, quando finalmente compreende que errou.

É um sentimento mais do que verdadeiro, a voz de Yuu Nishinoya é a única que ele pode ouvir.

Todavia, o silêncio perdura. 

O rapaz sacode a cabeça, ignorando o desconforto e voltando para o jogo. 

Cortada, ponto.

Nada.

Ponto.

Nada, nada além do vazio.

Ponto.

Dói, de uma forma insuportável. Nenhum dos elogios, nem mesmo de Daichi, surtem efeito. Sente-se anestesiado, inerte do mundo e das sensações. 

E pela primeira vez, ele se vê necessitado de gritos, de ouvir até ficar surdo. Ouvir Noya até ensurdecer.

É tarde, muito tarde. Suas mãos gelam quando se dá conta que para sempre estaria preso no vácuo analgésico, sem sua dose de alegria consigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Parte do meu desafio de 30 dias de escrita - Dia 01 (Som do silêncio)


End file.
